Not Superstitious, Just a Little Stitious
by Xmarksthespot
Summary: Likes me...likes me NOT? AGAIN?" Sakura screamed. A chuckle. Did she say that...a little too loud? "Sasuke-kun..Ohayo?" Oh no...did he hear the part where she screamed to the world that she wasn't over him? SasuxSaku oneshot


**Not Superstitious, Just a little Stitious.  
****By: Xmarksthespot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

The fidgety girl plucked a petal from the daisy.

"Likes me,"

_Pluck_

"Likes me not,"

_Pluck_

"Likes me.."

_Pluck_

"...Likes me..._not_?"

She let out a dramatic sigh pass her lips and tangled her fingers into her pink hair– stressing out at the result, as usual. Sure she believed in this kind of stuff. She believed in most stuff that involved being superstitious. And she also believed that trying more than once on the same guy seeing if the results will change won't work. Okay, she's not _that_ superstitious. She has tried more than once with this person.

"If I start with 'likes me', I end up with 'likes me not. If I start with 'likes me not', I get ...'_likes me not_'," She complained–a little too loud considering the kids nearby the park peeked over and watched the crazy almost-adult girl talk by herself.

It was a childish game, really; plucking the petals to see if the boy – in her case, man – was truly meant for her, but Sakura was superstitious– not _that_ superstitiousm, maybe a little stitious, and she _wanted_ to know.

"If it's not Sasuke, then it's Naruto I get a crush on. But then he had to go off with Hinata! Then Sai and now...Sasuke again! Sasuke why, Sasuke! I thought I got over him...Why do I always fall for the one I can't fall for? Why, why, why?" She stood and tossed the petalless daisy onto the ground, stomping away from the grassy area.

A chuckle.

Her sea-green eyes widened. _Oh no_. Did she say..._that_ out loud? Slowly, while shaking, she turned around.

"Sasuke-kun...Ohayo...?" She slightly blushed, knowing that she had just told the world that her daisy-picking fiasco did not get her Sasuke, Naruto, Sai or Sasuke again and that telling him good morning sounded more of a question than a statement. Then it hit her...Did he hear the part where she said that she was not over him?

He interrupted her thoughts. "You had a crush on..._Naruto_?" He smirked at the rosette who quickly turned redder than her tank top.

"It was...just a small, miniscule, _tiny _crush!" She muttered.

"And..._Sai_?"

"WELL HE'S GOOD LOOKING AND–" She slammed her hand on her mouth before she could say anything more.

During the past few years, of all the things she had improved on–strength, knowledge–she still had the trouble of knowing when to keep quiet.

The Uchiha glanced at the plucked daisy by her foot.

She bit her lip, keeping as quiet as possible and furrowed her brows, staring at Sasuke who had his hands in his pocket. She watched him smirk again. "What?"

"And you believe what a weed is telling you?" He stated.

"First of all, a daisy is not a weed. It's a flower. And of course I do. Do you believe that the sole purpose of a flower is to just grow there while others trample on it? No. It's main purpose in life is to help people find their love ones. Why else do you think they're most needed on Valentine's Day?"

Sasuke stayed quiet for a while and then looked up so that his and her eyes met. "You're right. But I think you should try again. The first time, I could tell you were rushing things too–

"You were watching me!"

"– much and it probably didn't count."

"Fine." She bent over and picked another daisy. Sitting down on the ground, she concentrated at the flower.

"Why don't you start with... 'likes me _not_'?" Sasuke suggested, causing Sakura to become more nervous with his emphases.

She gulped. It was obvious now that he did hear her scream to the world that she was back to the stage where she can't look at him without blushing.

_Pluck_

"Likes me...not"

_Pluck_

"Likes me.."

A few minutes later, Sakura got to her last petal.

"Likes me NOT?" She muttered loudly. It was just too depressing. How many times has she killed a flower for Sasuke Uchiha in hoping that it would be at least a small little 'like me' but ended up getting a 'like me not'.

She heard Sasuke chuckle again and pulled the stem away from her.

Sakura was just too depressed and embarrassed to turn around to him and remained sitting on the ground.

Suddenly, his voice tickled her skin and he told her, "You forgot the leaf."

"But...this only works with flower petals..."

"Hn, just pull the leaf off, Sakura. Anyway, I have to get going." He quickly left afterwards with the stem on the ground next to her.

The rosette glanced at it and decided to pull the leaf.

"Che, likes me...that makes me feel a whole lot better now that he's kidding me." She plucked the leaf off the stem and twirled it around her fingers until she noticed some writing on it.

"Who can _write_ on a leaf?" she mumbled and read it.

"Loves me...lots."

Her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh...He loves me, he loves me... HE LOVES ME!"

Nearby, a few kids on the playground stared at the almost-adult girl screaming by herself.

"Who's that crazy lady over there?"


End file.
